This invention relates to novel 1-[3-(substituted)-2-hydroxy(perfluoroalkyl)propyl]triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural (including horticultural) fungicides.
European Patent Application No. 85,843 broadly discloses 1-propyltriazole antifungal agents of the formula ##STR1## wherein the group OR.sup.b represents an ether functionality, R.sup.a includes "substituted alkyl" (specifically exemplified by a tertiary-butyl group), and X.sup.a includes optionally substituted phenoxy and phenylthio groups.
German Patent Documents Nos. 2,908,378 and 3,018,865 disclose antifungal agents which include compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.c is hydrogen or alkyl and X.sup.b includes optionally substituted phenoxy and, when R.sub.c is hydrogen, also alkylthio.
European Patent Publications Nos. 95,828 and 106,515 describe antifungal agents of the formula ##STR3## which include compounds wherein R.sup.d is optionally substituted phenyl and X.sup.c is alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl or substituted carbamoyl.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,101,994 describes antifungal agents which include compounds of the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sup.e is alkyl and X.sup.d is optionally substituted phenoxy or phenylthio.